Marjolaine's recurve
by Abydos Jackson
Summary: Leliana's reaction to the death of her mentor, Marjolaine. With her life at a cross roads, which way will she turn? Again...people asked me to put some things back up...so this isn't new :- Thanks.


Marjolaine's Recurve

Leliana sat cross legged and alone at the edge of the camp; Marjolaine's Recurve resting on her lap as she idly ran her fingers delicately over the bow's limbs. The evening sun was setting, casting its rays low in the sky. Its gentle warmth fading and a chill descending over the group.

Elissa watched her friend thoughtfully. The bard was the picture of misery, her shoulders slumped, head bowed low. The warden knew she should talk to her but to enter into her grief seemed an intrusion.

Elissa thought back to the moment of Marjolaine's death – the startled last confusion of Marjolaine and the look of horror on Leliana's face when they both realised that _she_ had struck the killing blow.

They'd watched as a mute and dazed Leliana moved pointedly from room to room, seemingly searching for something, until she'd emerged carrying her mentor's bow. Without a word to any of them, or a second glance at Marjolaine's body, she'd marched out of the house and taken the road leading back to camp.

And here they were. An unusually subdued camp; everyone quietly going about their business…a few hushed conversations….Zevran and Alistair dicing for coppers and the occasional soft laugh. The atmosphere was certainly different without the Bard's sparkling personality leading the conversations and telling stories. Occasionally, one of the others would glance over to Leliana and then pointedly at their leader…_How am I meant to help?_ Elissa thought desperately, but eventually sighed and strolled over to Leliana.

The bard looked up in mild surprise when Elissa sat down beside her. The warden pulled her knees to her chest and smiled in apology. "You've been so quiet. I'm worried."

Leliana dropped her head back in a sigh before she turned to face Elissa. "I…I can't believe this is the way it ended between Marjolaine and me. I keep thinking of the look on her face when I….When I killed her. Elissa…I felt so triumphant…and then such despair. "She shook her head as if trying to shake her sadness aside. "I've always been two different people….the bard and the Lay Sister, but I don't think I was either today…and that frightens me."

Elissa stretched out a tentative hand in comfort, but before she could reach her Leliana pushed it gently aside and stood, holding out the bow to her friend. "Do you know the difference between a long bow and a Recurve bow?"

Standing, Elissa accepted the bow. It was truly beautiful craftsmanship. She ran her hand appreciatively over the delicate inlay and smiled. "Tell me."

Leliana moved close to her friend and took the bow form her hands. Standing shoulder to shoulder she reached for an arrow and placed it on the arrow rest. "See the oak at the far side of that clearing?" She asked Elissa, who squinted in the direction Leliana was staring in. "It's too far away to hit reliably with a normal longbow. Watch."

Taking an archer's stance she lifted the bow and smoothly drew back the bow string in one fluid motion. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she aimed and then released. The arrow flew smooth and true and Leliana laughed softly to her self at the surprised faces of Alistair and Zevran as they jumped at the sound of the buzz and thud of the arrow.

"The Recurve is superior, yes? It stores more energy than a Longbow…this means that the impact is greater…the bow doesn't have to be as large so it's better for stealth and combat in rough terrain." Elissa considered this carefully, wondering where Leliana was taking this, and watched her warily as the bard turned, their faces so close the warden could feel her breath. Leliana's eyes looked dangerous now. Dangerous and hard. "Marjolaine used to say I was like this bow; beautiful and lethal. Today, I proved her right."

Elissa stepped back, alarmed at the sudden change in her friend. She grasped Leliana's arm and turned the bard towards her. "Marjolaine was wrong when she said you were the same."

"No. She was right. She could always see inside my soul." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing as she exhaled. "All this time, I've just being running away from myself. The Maker led me to you for a reason, I still believe that, but in doing so He also guided me away from the Chantry." Leliana looked at the warden, her eyes softening as spoke now with quiet resignation. "Marjolaine shaped me. She forged me like a weapon and I'd forgotten that. It's what I am."

Elissa's blood ran cold, and an icy fear grasped her heart as she realised she'd observed a change in her friend. Leliana stood straighter, confident and firm. There was an edge to her beauty and she found herself agreeing with Marjolaine. Leliana _was_ like the bow. Small and quick, powerful and deadly. But the cost was too high. This could never be the right path for Leliana. She seized her friend by the shoulders and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Leliana, this isn't right and it isn't you. Don't turn your back on everything you fought so hard for."

Leliana smiled but this did nothing to reassure the warden. The smile was one an adult gave a child who had failed to understand the meaning of a lesson. Indulgence…sympathy. "Elissa, the Maker gave us a beautiful world, but He also provided for its protection. I wasn't meant to hide in the Chantry." Her eyes looked a little wild now, glistening with a sincerity that Elissa found alarming. "It's time to embrace His purpose for me, and Marjolaine was merely the first to push me towards the right path."

She gently removed Elissa's hands and rested her palm against her friend's cheek. "Thank you." Leliana said earnestly. "But this is how it's meant to be." She turned and walked away, Marjolaine's bow held tightly in one fist.

Elissa watched her leave, her heart filling with dread.

XXX

Thanks to S for help.


End file.
